


Curiosity Killed The Luke

by Megs717



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Band Fic, Drunk Sex, Gay Sex, Luke loves Michael, M/M, Michael is curious, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:21:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4905301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megs717/pseuds/Megs717
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke has a secret<br/>He’s gay<br/>But that’s not the secret<br/>He’s in love with his band mate Michael<br/>Who isn’t gay<br/>-----<br/>What happens when a curious Michael asks Luke about gay relationships and what happens when a drunken night is take too far?<br/>Will this bring the two band mates closer than either even anticipated or will it end in heartbreak and a possible band break up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so this is my very first story, so please be patient if it’s kinda shitty.  
> This story will contain:  
> Strong Language  
> Sexual content  
> I’m not sure how frequent updates will be, but hopefully once a week.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy the story  
> Megs xx

There were three things that Luke loved in his life; his family, touring the world with his best friends and Michael. When they first met the hated each other, which was hate on Michaels side was a crush disguised as hate on Luke’s side.  
He hadn’t come out yet at the time a just had to suffer through his silly crush alone. It only got worse when they finally became friends and decided to start a band with their best friend Calum, later joined by Ashton  
Luke came out to his family and the boys when he was 17, they were all very supportive and Calum even commented that he always had a suspicion that Luke was a flaming homosexual (which earned a slap upside the head from Ashton.)  
Fast forward two years and Luke still silently pines for Michael, he’s had to keep his emotions at bay through numerous tales of Michael’s drunken one night stands and a few steady girlfriends. Everything comes crashing down one day with just one question.

“Hey Luke, um can I ask you a random question?.... What’s gay sex like?”


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so that was the first chapter, really hope you guys like it.  
> Not sure where this story is going yet, but it will be a happy ending 
> 
> Megs xx

The boys had just got back home to Sydney after finishing their ROWYSO tour. They were staying in the city for a few days because they had interviews, and we’re all going back home to see their families afterwards.  
“Touring was fucking amazing but it’s so good to be back home”, Ashton said. “Yeah I have so much energy built up I can’t sit in this hotel any longer”, Calum said being all fidgety. “Well I was thing of going for a walk around town, wanna join me?” Ashton asked him. “Sure, Luke, Mike do you guys wanna come with?” “No, I’m really tired I’m just going to relax here” “I’m going to stay with Luke” Michael answered. “Suit yourselves but you’re coming out with us tonight no excuses” Calum said while on his way out the door with Ashton.  
“I’m going to order some room service do you want anything?” Michael asked Luke. “No I’m good, I’m just going to take a shower” Luke answered while getting up and grabbing a pair of sweats and a plain T-shirt from his suitcase and making his way to the bathroom. Once he stripped down and turned the water and got him he sighed. It had been a really long turn and he was so happy to be home so he could relax and have some time away from the boys.  
Don’t get him wrong he loves the boys but its stressful being around them all 24/7 for four months. And it’s even worse being around Michael so often, having to hide his feeling from the blond boy and act platonically around him.  
Luke washed, turned off the water and got out the shower, he grabbed the towel starting to dry himself off when he was dressed he wiped the mirror that got fogged up with the towel and stared at himself. It was only a few more days and he would be at home and be able to just chill out.  
He exited the bathroom just as the room service arrived. Michael opened the door and a cute bellboy with green eyes and blond hair wheeled the food in. he looked up at Luke and shyly smiled at him “Hi, uh here’s your food” he shyly said. “Thanks mate, I’m starved” Michael answered; the bellboy nodded at Michael and through Luke a smile before he turned around and left the room.  
“awh Lukey, that bellboy was so checking you out” Michael playfully teased. Luke scoffed “he was not, he was just being polite”. Michael uncovered his food sat down at the table and began to eat. Luke sat on the bed and switched the TV on, flipping through channels looking for something to watch. He settled on a repeat of Empire. After Michael was done eating he joined Luke on the bed. “That guy that plays Jamal is really good looking don’t you think? Plus he’s gay too” Michael randomly commented. Luke eyed Michael “yeah he is I guess” Luke shrugged. “You guess? Don’t tell me you wouldn’t want to fuck him” Michael said laughing. Luke squawked at Michael “He’s not my type” Luke answered and feeling a little courageous added “plus I’m not a huge fan of doing the fucking”. Michael choked on air after hearing that.  
The two watched the rest of the episode in silent. Finally Michael broke the awkward tension. “Hey Luke, um can I asked you a question?””Yeah sure what’s up?” Luke turned to face Michael. Michael looked up from his hands and asked, “What’s gay sex like?”  
Gasping Luke stared wide eyed at Michael “um, I, um” Luke swallowed trying to look anywhere but Michael. He can’t believe Michael’s asking him this. “Sorry I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. We’re best friends there’s no need for this to be awkward, like if you asked me what straight sex was like I’d tell you” Michael said looking at Luke expectantly. “I know what straight sex it like” Luke shot back, he was out to the boys but he wasn’t out to the world and he occasionally went out and drank a bit too much and girls knowing who he is, were more than whiling to be a notch on Luke Hemmings’ bed post.  
“Um, I mean it’s kinda not that much different than straight sex. You just have to prep more and guys have a prostate in the asses, like the G-spot woman have, but theirs are in the arsehole because we don’t have vaginas.” Luke was red faced from embarrassment after he was done explaining. “So you bottom? Have you ever topped?” Michael asked. Blushing madly Luke spared a quick glance and Michael before saying “I have topped before I just prefer to bottom”  
Before they could continue their conversation Ashton and Calum came through the door rambling about what they did and saw around town. Luke turned his head to look at Michael to find him already looking at Luke with a small smile playing on his lips.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunk Michael and Luke
> 
> resulting in Muke smut!!

After much persuading from Calum, they all decided to go to a club. All decked out in their usual attire of black skinny jeans and some sort of band tee, they headed out. There was this slight awkward air between Luke and Michael but the other two didn’t notice and if they did they just brushed it off.  
Once they arrived at the club, they all went up to the bar and Ashton ordered a round of beers. Raising his bottle Ashton toasted “to the end of one hell of a tour, and to the success of the new album”, they all cheered, clicked bottles and took a drink, Luke on the other hand decided to just down the beer in one go, he needed the alcohol right now. “Whoa! Slow down there mate, do you want to get drunk?” Calum laughed when Luke put the bottle down on the counter and ordered another. “What? I’m just celebrating” Luke said while taking a sip from his second beer.

It was around one in the morning and each boy was at a certain stage of drunkenness. Michael had caught up to Luke and they both had five beers down and a couple of shots of tequila. Michael was sitting on the couches with Calum and Ashton, Luke was on the dance floor, doing something between a dance and a spasm, he had a short brunette girl grinding on him while he was drunkenly grinding on a blond guy. The other three guys were keeping an eye on Luke but lost him when they were approached by fans for some photos. “Dammit can any of you see Luke?” Ashton asked while scanning the dance floor. “Nope he was on the dance floor a second ago, oh and there’s that chick that was grinding on him that the blond guy is gone.” Calum replied. “I’m going to go find him before he does something stupid… in public” Ashton got up walking through the dancing figures trying to locate Luke. He made his way to the bathroom after having no luck finding him on the dance floor.  
He opened the door to the men’s toilets and there he found Luke on his knees busy unbuckling the blond guys’ belt. “Luke! For fuck sakes!” Ashton shouted grabbing Luke’s arm and pulling him onto his feet. “Hey mate, get your own hook up” the guy said annoyed. “Go find someone else to suck your cock” Ashton scoffed dragging Luke out of the toilets and back to where Calum and Michael were sitting. “Guys, let’s go, Luke’s really fucked, and Mike you don’t look any better.” “Hey I’m fine” Michael whined standing up and almost falling over his own feet. Ashton dragged Luke out while Calum made sure Michael didn’t trip while making their way to a taxi waiting outside.

“Where did you find Luke” Calum asked Ashton. “Trying to suck some guys’ dick” Ashton whispered so only Calum would here but the other two heard as well. “I was just trying to have fun, do you know how difficult it is to hook up with a guy while being famous, and in the closet” Luke slurred. “I’m sorry Luke but hooking up in a dirty club bathroom is not the way to do it” They were all quiet the rest of the way back to their hotel.  
Once they got back Ashton made sure both Michael and Luke had two glasses of water to drink so hopefully their hangovers wouldn’t be too hectic the next morning. “I’m going to bed night guys” Ashton said, he stopped at the door asking “Who am I sharing a room with?” “Shotgun staying with Luke” Michael said. “Okay, are you coming Cal?” Ashton asked. They both said their goodnights before going closing their bedroom door.  
Luke and Michael went to their shared room. They both clumsily stripped out of their skinny jeans both opting to sleep in their boxers and shirts. Luke pulled back the covers of his bed and was just about to get in when Michael whined “Luuuuukey”, Luke turned to see Michael patting the spot on the bed next to him “Cuddle with me” he pouted. Luke hesitated for a second before he gave in and climbed in next to Michael. They tangled their legs to together while lying facing each other. “Night Lukey” Michael said before reaching over Luke to put the lap off. “Night Mikey” Luke said followed by a yawn. 

He had just begun to dose off when Michael spoke “were you really going to give that a blowie?” Luke snapped his eyes open barely making out Michaels features in the dark room, “Yeah I was” Luke answered after a while. Michael was silent for a while a Luke thought he had fallen asleep but then he asked “What’s it like giving a blowjob?” “I, um, I mean each person is different, some people really like giving head while others don’t like it at all.” Michael nodded, “do you like it?” Luke let out an awkward laugh “I mean yeah, I wouldn’t do it if I didn’t like it.”  
Again Michael was silent for a long while before “Can I try?” “Try what?” Luke asked. “Can I give you a blowjob?” Michael sheepishly asked. Luke gasped and fumbled for the lap switch so he could turn it on so he could look at Michael. Luke switched the light on and turned to look at Michael. “What? I… uh, shit.” Luke blubbered out suddenly completely sobered up at this point. “Go to sleep Michael you’re drunk and don’t know what you’re saying” Luke said after taking a deep breath. “I’m not that drunk, come on Luke please” Michael all but begged. 

So Luke had two options a) he could tell Michael no, just into his own bed and go to sleep, or b) he could give in and receive a blowjob by the guy he’s been crushing on for years.  
He goes for the latter. “Fine, okay” Luke said feeling himself becoming hard by the thought of finally having Michaels lips around him. Luke shifted to lie on his back and Michael sat up next to him, “um so how do I start? Do I just put you all the way in my mouth or only the head or do…” Luke interrupted Michaels rambling “Hey, take a breath, how about I walk you through it?” “Yeah okay that’s a good idea” Michael said he shifted on the bed and placed his hands on the waist band on Luke’s boxers looking up at him in a silent question. Luke gulped and nodded. Michael pulled Lukes boxers off and positioned himself between Luke’s legs.  
Luke pumped himself to full hardness, looking at Michael; he can’t believe this is actually happening. Michael swatted Lukes hand away and replaced it with his own. He looked at Lukes cock curiously he stuck the tip of his tongue out of his mouth and licked the head. Luke gasped loudly. Michael liking the reaction licked Luke a few more times before Luke breathlessly said “Stop teasing put your mouth around the head and suck and the rest pump with your fist. Michael did as instructed wrapping his lips around the head of Luke’s cock and sucked while pumping his fist on the rest that wasn’t in his mouth. Luke moaned loudly looking down at Michael and thinking he’s never seen anything more beautiful than Michael with his lips wrapped around Luke. “Fuck Mikey, that’s so good, um can you flatten your tongue along the bottom? Mmm oh, shit yeah like that” Michael feeling a little courageous took more of Luke into his mouth. At this Luke involuntary bucks his hips causing Michael to gag, that caused Luke to all but scream out Michaels name, having to bite down on his arm as not to be too loud that he wake the others.

Michael started rutting against the bed to try and get friction for his achingly hard cock. “Fuck I’m so close” Michael pulled off of Luke to say “Pull on my hair when you’re about to come” before Luke could say anything Michael took him back down and this time took him down even further. Luke bucked his hips again and Michael had to put a hand of his hips to keep in still. Michael took Luke down until he could feel him hit the back of his throat. Luke was so surprised that without warning he came. Michael spluttered pulling off of Luke, come and spit dripping from his lips. “Shit I’m so sorry it just kind of happened” Luke apologised, face flushed from his orgasm. “Warn a guy next time” Michael light heartedly said while wiping his mouth.

Luke looked down to see that Michael was still painfully hard, “do you want some help with that?” he asked. Michael looked down at his clothed cock and nodded. He took off his boxers and lay down. Luke moved between his legs he took Michael in his hand and leaded down to like a strip up the underside of Michaels cock. “Oh fuck, I think I might come” Michael moaned. Luke then took Michael down his throat and sucked. It only took a couple of hard sucks before Michael was warning Luke he was going to come. Luke just hummed in reply and that was all it took to send Michael over the edge with a loud moan of Lukes name.

When he came down from his high Luke had already put his boxers back on and handed Michael his. The two settled back in and Michael said “I prefer receiving head than giving head, spunk tastes really bad.” Michael made a disgusted face and Luke giggled causing Michael to start giggling. Once they calmed down Luke turned the light off. “Turn over” Michael instructed, “Why?” Luke asked confused. “You might be taller than me, but I’m the big spoon” Michael said. Luke smiled while turning on to his side and felt Michael slot himself in behind Luke throwing an arm around his waist and burying his face in the back of Lukes neck.  
“Goodnight Lukey”, Michael murmured into the back of Lukes neck and placing a soft kiss there. Luke smiled brightly, “Night night Mikey” 

The last thing Luke thought about before he fell asleep was how the blowjob was great and all but he really wanted kiss Michael.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, so chapter 2, AND Muke smut!  
> Don’t worry there will be more Michael and Luke action  
> But after that the shit is going to go down 
> 
> Um let me know if you guys want me to write Bryana into the story.  
> These first few chapters are going to be frequent like daily, but they won’t all be as frequent as the story progresses cause I’m in my last year of uni. (for those of you who don’t know South African schools run from Jan-Dec, we have holidays in between, but we don’t get like 3 months summer holidays)  
> Anyways hope you all are enjoying the story so far  
> Megs xx


	4. Chapter 3

Luke woke up to a weight holding him down, he saw an arm wrapped around his stomach and the memories from the previous night came flooding back. He blushed and settled back into Michael, this will probably be his last time being able to lie in Michaels’ arms so he’s going to take full advantage of it.  
He was just dosing off when a knock came from the door and a voice yelling “Hey you two get up we have an interview in an hour”.   
Michael groaned and pulled Luke closer, taking a deep breath. He suddenly froze and faked a cough, letting go of Luke he rolled over so he could sit up on the other side of the bed. Luke turned onto his other side to look and Michael. He stood up, glanced and Luke and walked to the bedroom door opening it. Lukes heart ached at that, he was pretty sure Michael remember what happened and was now blatantly ignoring him.  
Michael stopped in the doorway and turned to face Luke, he smiled and said “Come on Luke lets go get breakfast”. Luke hesitantly stood up and was about to pass Michael in the doorway when he leaned into Luke and whispered “Last night was fun” and winked while walking off to the dining room table that had a whole breakfast spread laid out on it. Luke was frozen in his spot for a few seconds blushing profusely.   
Throughout the day Michael would smirk and wink and Luke when he and Luke made eye contact and that would leave Luke blushing.  
After a long day of back to back interviews, they all decided to go and have a relaxed dinner. Halfway through their meals Michael hooked his foot around Luke’s ankle, smiled and him and carried on his conversation with Calum. Ashton looked at Luke and saw his red cheeks “why are you blushing?” Luke mumbled “’m not blushing, it’s just really hot in here”. Ashton looked at him unconvincingly but didn’t push the matter any further.

When they all got back to the hotel they decided to call it an early night and head to bed. Luke grabbed a clean pair of boxers and headed to the bathroom. Once he got in he sighed leaning his arms against the wall ducked his head so the water was hitting the back of his neck. Today had been a long day and he was completely knackered. Thoughts from last night came flooding back again; he shook his head so he wouldn’t think about it anymore. He didn’t want to get hard, it would so not be appropriate to have a wank while someone was in the room next door, granted that person happened to be the reason for all his wanks.

Luke quickly washed himself and rinsed off the soap, turned the water off and dried himself and put the clean pair of boxers on. He left the dirty clothes on the floor having no desire to bend down and pick them up, when he exited the bathroom he found Michael already in his bed with the TV remote in hand trying to find something to watch. Luke got into his own bed, picked up his phone and went on twitter after about ten minutes he put his phone on charge and placed it on his nightstand. Looking over at Michael who was watching some programme on people navigating through a forest while two guys on horses tracked them.  
“I’m going to bed, could you put that a bit softer?” Luke kindly asked. Michael didn’t answer, but grabbed the remote and turned the volume down. “Thanks, Mikey, goodnight”. Luke put his bedside lap off rolled onto his side facing away from Michael, within minutes he was asleep.   
\----  
The next day they were up at the ass crack of dawn so they could catch a flight to Melbourne because they had some interviews lined up and they had an early appearance on Sunrise on 7. They were all quite grumpy to have to be up so early, but they were all pumped up by the time they got to Melbourne.   
Their interview and performance went down great, they just loved being on stage and playing for their fans who are so dedicated to get up early and wait in a long queue just to see them. 

It was around 01:30am when Luke was woken up by someone shaking his shoulder and repeatedly saying his name. “Wha…?” Luke opened his eyes to see who woke him up and was met with Michael. “Okay, so I’m just going to come out and say it” he took a deep breath “I can’t stop thinking about the other night and I was wondering if you would, want to do that again?” Luke was staring at Michael wide eyed fully awake now. Did Michael just ask him if they could hook up again?   
“What are you saying? Do you hear yourself?” Luke asked dumbfounded. “You said the other night how hard it is to find a hook up being famous and all, and here I am offering it to you, like a friends with benefits if you will.”   
“You don’t know what you’re fucking saying, no Michael” Luke dismissed Michael. He was freaking out on the inside, it seems Michael enjoyed himself so much the other night that he wanted to do it again. Luke was having an internally battle between his heart and his penis. His heart was telling him that there’s no way he could go into this and not end up even more deeply in love with Michael than he already is. But he was already getting hard from the thought of a naked Michael. He was dragged from his thoughts, by a hand palming him through his boxers. Michael smirked at him “your mouth says one thing but your body says a whole different thing.” Michael said while still palming Luke. 

Luke softly moaned but the swatted Michaels hand away, “I’m not agreeing to this, but if we were to do this, how far would we go?” “As far as you’re comfortable with” Michael said honestly. Luke took a deep breath and said “Okay fine we can do this, but if one of us wants to suddenly stop we don’t ask questions we just let them”. Michael nodded, “You’ve done this all before so you’ll have to kind of teach me what to do.”  
“Yeah I’ll walk you through anything you’re not certain about.” Luke answered he moved to lie down again, but Michael stopped him, “Are you going back to sleep?” “Yes Michael I’m tired” Luke said while yawning. “You’re still hard let me at least take care of you” Michael said then put his hand in Luke’s boxers and started to jerk him off. Luke let out little moans digging his fingers into the bed sheet. Michael used his free hand to jerk himself off. The angle wasn’t all that comfortable but the moans emitted from Lukes mouth went straight to his dick and he was desperate to get them both off. Luke moved Michaels hand off of himself so he could jerk him off. After a couple more strong tugs Luke came spilling all over Michael’s hand, he didn’t stop moving his hand until Michael stilled and came all over his stomach and Lukes hand.   
They both removed their hands from each other Michael opting to wipe his hand on his soiled boxers while Luke sheepishly licked at his fingers. Michael went into the bathroom and throw a damp hand towel at Luke so he could clean himself off.

Once Michael had changed into a new pair of boxers, to Lukes surprise he climbed into Lukes bed. “Night Lukey” he said throwing an arm across Luke’s waist. “Goodnight Mikey” Luke whispered.  
Little did Luke know that, that night was the night that changed everything between the two boys.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke avoids Michael

It had been a few days since that night and the boys are back in London. Since that night Luke has been doing anything he can to avoid Michael. He realises he said yes to this friends with benefits thing, but he’s scared shitless. He’s liked Michael for as long as he can remember, he doesn’t want him to find out and completely reject him. So Luke’s been avoiding Michael. 

He tries to do it subtly, by suggesting a movie night in Ashton and Calum’s room because he says his and Michaels is dirty and smells like Michaels farts. He them pretends to fall asleep before the movie ends because he knows the boys won’t have the heart to wake him up and make him go to his room, where he would be alone with Michael. 

He then sits down next to Calum on the plane before Ashton can and tries to ignore the confused look on Michaels face. Once they arrive in London he sneakily asks the tour manager if he can room with Ashton at the hotel, Michael complains when he hears this whining that he always rooms with Luke, which leads Calum to fake pout exclaiming that Michael doesn’t love him, to which Michael gives him a sloppy kiss on the cheek loudly proclaiming “Malum Is Real”

So that brings Luke to the present he’s out sightseeing, he loves London but the weather is pretty lousy. Its currently raining like it does 90 percent of the time here, but at the moment he really doesn’t mind, he needed to get away for a bit, away from Michael. He can see Michael is starting to realise that Luke is avoiding him.  
Well he did kind of make it obvious when Michael came up to him and he abruptly got up and said he wanted to go for a walk, alone. 

So here he is aimlessly walking around the streets of London trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. His phone vibrates in his pocket he pulls it out seeing it’s a text from Ashton;  
‘Where are you? And why does Michael think you’re avoiding him’  
Luke sighed as he read the text, opting for a short reply;  
‘Having a walk around town, and I’m not avoiding him’  
Luke decided he better head back to the hotel. Once he got there he found they were all hanging out in his and Ashton’s room. “We’ve decided to go out for dinner, we leave in 30 minutes” Ashton informs Luke, who just nods and flops down on his bed, taking his phone from his pocket to put it on charge. “Mikey and I will meet you guys in a few we just going to go each have a shower and change” Calum said as they both got up and left.  
The minute the two have left Ashton asks “so do you want to tell me why you’ve been avoiding Michael?” Luke shrugs “I haven’t”, “Get off it Luke we’ve all noticed how distant you’ve been with him these last few days” Ashton argues back. “Excuse me for wanting to spend time with the other two members of the band, you and Cal are always complaining we leave you two out” Luke said back before grabbing clothes from his suitcase and going to the bathroom. 

At dinner Luke tried to act normally even choosing to sit next to Michael at the restaurant, they all had a great time. Luke was actually scolding himself for thinking avoiding Michael was a good idea, he loved hanging out with him.  
Once they got back to the hotel, Luke flopped down on his bed, he was watching Ashton pack up his bag, and it wasn’t anything new Ashton liked having everything neatly packed before bed. Suddenly there was a knock at the door, “it’s open” Luke yelled and in walked Michael suitcase in hand.  
“Uh, what are you doing?” Luke asked a little confused. Ashton stood up after zipping up his bag “we’re switching rooms, night guys” he said while carrying his suitcase leaving the hotel room. Luke just stared at the closed door until Michael jumped onto the bed next to him. “We’re roomies again, Sooooo what do you want to do? Play video games? Watch a movie? Watch YouTube videos? Have sex?”  
Luke gasped when he heard the last option; he looked at Michael who was looking back at him expectantly. “So what’s it going to be Luke” Michael asked while walking his fingers up Luke’s leg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So short chapter and a cliffhanger, what do you think Luke is going to pick?  
> Next chapter will be longer promise  
> Next chapter will probably be up the weekend
> 
> Megs xx


	6. Chapter 5

Luke tensed at the feeling of Michael’s fingers moving up his thigh. He’s really freaking out and starting to break out in a sweat the closer Michael’s hand moves to his crotch the shallower his breath becomes. Michael seems to interpret this as Luke getting turned on. Once his hand reaches Luke’s crotch he seems to shake himself out of his internal freak out and jumps out of Michael’s reach landing with a loud thud on the ground. 

“Luke?!” Michael exclaimed, looking at him with a confused expression on his face. “I need some air.” Luke said while getting up off the floor and going over to the balcony door, sliding it open and setting out into the chilly London air. He stood out there what felt like a few minutes before Michael came out after him, with a blanket, spreading it over Lukes and his lap, “you’ve been out here for half an hour; you’ve got to be freezing. Michael shifted closer to Luke his left leg touching Luke’s right, Luke stiffened at the contact and Michael noticed. “Luke talk to me. What’s going on?”

Luke lets out a sigh, “I’m scared Mikey”. Michael looks at Luke, “scared of what?”. Luke still looking at his lap “Scared that what we spoke about the other night will end badly and ruin our friendship”. Michael smiles at that, “Lukey look at me” Luke lifts his gaze to look at him.  
“We’re best friends, yeah, nothing could ruin our friendship. Think of it as just an extension to our already awesome friendship” Michael said with a big goofy grin, he really doesn’t want Luke to back out of this, he doesn’t consider himself as gay, but Lukes not a bad looking guy and plus it gets lonely on the road, he doesn’t pull nearly as many groupies as people think. Luke laughed, when Michael did that goofy face he couldn’t help but laugh and be happy. “You’re right, now can we go inside I really am freezing” Luke said while standing up, offering Michael a hand up. To his surprise Michael didn’t let go of his hand once he was standing just grabbed the blanket and lead Luke back into their room. 

They both stripped down to their boxers and got into Luke’s bed. Michael yawned “Night Lukey” he said before leaning down to give Luke a kiss on the cheek, but Luke accidently moved his head and Michael ended up pecking him right on the mouth. Michael pulled away quickly “I’m so sorry, I was going for your cheek, but you moved you head and I…” he was cut off his rambling by Lukes lips on his. Before he could react Luke pulled away, “Mikey it’s fine” he can’t believe his sudden courageousness, but feeling Michaels lips on his, those lips he’s been dying to kiss for years he just can’t sit by and let this opportunity go by.  
So he moves closer to Michael, they can feel each other’s breath on their skin. He looks at Michael with a hopeful expression. “Can I kiss you?” Michael asks, Luke nods and Michael surges forward reconnecting their lips. The kiss starts off slow, just their lips slowly moving together, Luke relishing in the feeling of Michael’s soft plump lips against his. He hesitantly sticks his tongue out softly tracing it along Michael’s bottom lip. Michael immediately complies and opens his mouth allowing Lukes tongue access into his mouth. Michael moans at the feeling of Luke’s tongue licking at his pallet, he starts invading Luke’s mouth with his own tongue, loving the moan that escapes from the back of Luke’s throat. 

He shifts them so that Luke is flat on his back and Michael hovers over him, settling in between Luke’s spread thighs. Things are heating up and Michael begins to thrust down to get any sort of friction for his rapidly hardening cock. He moves his hand to Luke’s boxers and he’s just about to palm Luke when there’s a knock at the door. 

The two jump apart trying to catch their breaths. Michael quickly jumps into his own bed. The door opens and Ashton walks in, “I forgot my charger”, he walks over to the walk socket and unplugs his charger, he notices how out of breath they both are but says nothing. He’s halfway out the door before he turns around and says “Oh, Michael I still have the key card for this room, here” he walks over to Michael and hands it to him, “where is yours for the other room?” Michael leads over the side of the bed to his discarded jeans on the floor and pulls the key card out of the pocket and hands it to Ashton. “Okay night guys, see you in the morning” the both say goodnight and once Ashton has left they both let out a sigh. “He’s such a boner killer” Michael says, Luke laughs at him, causing Michael to laugh. He looks over at Luke “I’m kind of tired now; get over here so I can cuddle you”. Luke gets out of his bed and climbs into Michaels. He throws an arm and a leg over Luke while nuzzling his face into Luke’s neck, he mumbles and goodnight. Luke just smiles he falls asleep thinking of Michael’s lips on his and how he never wants them to ever stop kissing each other. 

Luke wakes up cold, the warm weight that was on him last night is gone. He doesn’t want to open his eyes and not see Michael next to him, he sighs wondering where Michael is. He gets his answer when the bathroom door opens and out walks is a naked Michael towel drying his hair. Luke can feel himself hardening at the sight in front of him. “Like what you see?” Michael smirked, walking over to the bed and flopping down on the bed resting on his side, head propped up by his hand. Luke could see that Michael was sporting a semi; he looked up to Michaels face and was caught off guard when he kissed him. This kiss was different than the one last night, it was lust filled. Michael moved to straddle Luke and he wasted no time in hooking his fingers under the waist band of Luke’s boxers and pulled them off.  
Michael started kissing down Luke’s neck; once he reached his collarbone he started sucking the skin. Luke pulled on Michael’s hair so he can lift his head from his collarbone. Michael looked at Luke weirdly, “don’t give me a visible hickey I don’t like them, they’re really tacky” Michael nodded and started moving his lips down Luke’s chest. He suddenly stopped and Luke thought he just ruined the mood with his hickey comment, but left out a combination of a gasp and a moan when Michael asked him, “What’s your favourite sexual act?”  
Luke just lay there panting not saying anything before Michael said, “If you don’t say anything I’m going to stop completely” Frantic Luke mumbled out what it was. “What was that?” Michael said. Luke inhaled and said “Rimming” face going red from embarrassment. “Um, okay, so what’s that” Luke went even redder at the thought of having to explain what rimming is. “It’s when you ‘eat a guy out’” Luke said making air quotes with his finger. Michael let out a laugh, “did you really just make air quotes with your fingers, gosh you’re so cute” Luke continued to blush. “So do you stay on your back or do you have to be on your stomach?” “Um either way” Luke replied. “Okay stay on your back” Michael kissed him again it was only a short kiss before he settled himself on his stomach between Luke’s thighs. He left a kiss under Luke’s bellybutton. When his face was in line with Lukes cock, he licked a strip on the underside of his cock from the base to the tip. Luke let out a loud moan of Michael’s name. Michael smirked at that, he was now fully hard rotating his hips into the mattress. He kissed each of Luke’s inner thighs and then spread his cheeks to reveal Luke’s tight pink hole, the sight for some reason made him rut extra hard into the mattress.  
He slowly lead forward and once his mouth was almost touching Luke he stuck his tongue out and put it flat against Luke’s hole. Luke let out a scream at the feeling; he’s always been overly loud and vocal while being rimmed. “Oh fuck Michael” he loudly moaned out when Michael started licking around his hole. Michael never thought the day would ever come where he’s licking out someone’s asshole, let alone a guy’s ass, and be so turned on by it. He experimentally wiggles his tongue into Luke’s hole and slowly starts to fuck his tongue in and out of Luke. “Oh fuck Michael, I’m so close, don’t stop” Luke grabs fist full’s of Michael’s hair and pushing his face closer to his hole. Michael is now desperately rutting against the mattress chasing his orgasm. “I’m so close, I’m gonna come” Luke breathlessly moans out. When Luke feels Michael’s index finger pushing against his hole, he can’t hold on any longer and cums, it shoots across his abs and some lands on his chest and neck. Luke’s orgasm triggers Michael’s and he cums over the sheets, his moan sending vibrations through Lukes body making his whole body quiver. 

When he comes down from his high Michael sits up and looks down at himself and then over at Luke. “I think we both need a shower” he stands up and offers Luke his hand who lazily takes it allowing himself to be dragged to the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muke smut turns me on lol. I’m really bad at writing it though  
> I actually have no idea where I’m going with this story, kinda just going with it  
> Luke’s view on hickies is actually how I really feel, I’m not against them I just don’t like when the visible it just seems so tacky to me.  
> There’s probably going to be a few more ‘happy’ chapters till it all goes downhill and Luke becomes really depressed and sad, there will be no self harm 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, comment some feedback and if there’s anything you’d like to see happen in the story, besides Cashton, I love them but they won’t be a thing in this story, but definitely in a future story.
> 
> Megs xx


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait but here’s chapter 6.

It has been two weeks since that morning in the hotel room and to say the two have been clingy with each other is an understatement. When they are alone they can’t keep their hands off of each other and when they around the lads or in public they send each other secret glances and always choose to sit next to each other in interviews or when they’re out for dinner.

They are now back in LA and are so pumped to be appearing on Ellen later that day. “Morning Mikey” Luke whispers while pressing kisses all over Michaels face. Michael whined and tried to burrow his face further into the pillow. “I wanna sleep” he mumbled in a whiny voice.   
“I know you do, but we’re on Ellen today” Luke announced with excitement in his voice. Michael looked up at Luke who was now sitting up leading back against the headboard. 

These past two weeks he has found himself staring at Luke, he finds him absolutely beautiful. When he first thought this he was kind of freaked out because how can he find a boy beautiful, girls are beautiful not boys. But he soon pinned it down to him probably having sex goggles on or something, so now he just finds himself looking at Luke and he lets himself bask in it. “Luuukey” Michael whines and puckers his lips as a gesture showing he wants a kiss. Luke chuckles but leans down and connects their lips in a slow sweet kiss.  
“Agh” Michael pulls away with a fake disgusted face, “go brush your teeth you have horrible morning breathe” Luke fake gasps and smacks Michaels arm, “well you’re not Mr Minty Fresh Breath either”   
Michael giggles “carry me to the bathroom and I’ll give you a handie in the shower”, Luke scrambles to his feet going around to Michael’s side of the bed, and he leans down and scoops Michael up in his arms carrying him to the bathroom. He puts Michael down on the bathroom counter and leans into the shower to turn it on. When he straightens up he feels Michael standing behind him right against him. His breath hitches when he feels Michael’s fingers hook under the waistband of his boxers. He starts to trail kisses down Luke’s back while pulling his boxers down.

Once they at his feet Michael taps Lukes bum and a signal for him to get into the shower. He keeps himself pressed to Luke’s back while they are in the shower. He then moves his right arm around Luke to grip his cock. The moment Michael’s hand touches him Luke lets out a low moan. Michael moves his hand slowly up and down Luke’s length, he flicks his wrist a few times because he loves the little mewls that come from Luke.  
Michael spreads Luke’s cheeks with his left hand and settles his hard cock between Lukes cheeks and starts rutting furiously. 

Luke has to lean both arms against the walls to keep himself from falling over. “Feels so good, Mikey” Luke moans out, he’s having trouble on which way to rut his hips, forward into Michael’s fist or back against his cock. “Are you going to come?” Michael asks into looks ear biting down on the lobe. “Yeah oh Mikey, don’t stop, so close” Luke gets out between each breath.  
Michael gives Luke a few more good pulls before Luke is coming hard against the shower wall. Michael doesn’t stop rutting against Luke using both hands on his hips to keep Luke from falling down.   
He moves back from Luke, still holding him up with his left hand and he starts jerking himself off, not long after he’s coming over Luke’s ass cheeks and his lower back. He slumps against the back shower wall “You always look so good covered in my come”   
Luke lets out a whine and turns around to face Michael; he crashes their lips together in a needy kiss. 

He gasps when he sees the time on the shower clock. “Shit, we only have ten minutes before we have to meet Ash and Cal” they hurry and wash themselves, brush their teeth and get dressed. They are only five minutes late.

\---

They had just been on Ellen and are so hyped, “I love being on her show, that was so much fun” Michael says when they get back to the change room. “It was, can’t wait for tonight it’s going to be epic” Calum says with a huge grin. “Luke you were so bad at that 5 second rule game” Michael laughs and Luke just pouts.  
They all going out tonight to celebrate the release of Sounds Good Feels Good, it’s going to be a huge party, they’ve invited everyone they know in LA. Feldy was kind enough to let them host the party at his house. “I bet you’re going to be shitfaced within the first hour of the party” Michael laughed messing up Calum’s hair. “And I bet you’ll be shitfaced before me so you won’t even be able to tell if I was drunk” Calum retorted flicking Michaels ear. “Children settle down please” Ashton said with a giggle shaking his head at his two childish band mates. 

They left Ellen’s studios and headed back to the hotel where they were going to change to get ready for their release party. Michael and Luke sat right at the back of the van with Cal and Ash in the seats in front of them. Michael had his hand resting on Luke’s thigh absentmindedly running his hand up and down. Luke looked at his hand and could help but smile. He was revelling in all the attention and affection Michael was bestowing on him. A month ago he was silently pinning over Michael, dreaming of an alternative universe where Michael had mutual feelings for him too.  
And now even though he’s not sure of what Michaels feelings are, he thinks he’s pretty sure that Michael is starting to slowing develop feeling for him. He’s noticed how Michael has became more touchy with him when they aren’t being intimate and how he’s caught Michael staring at him on more than one occasion. He never brings it up though, scared Michael might become aware that Luke’s noticed and stop.

“Sleepy” Luke mumbles and rests his head on Michael’s shoulder. “You can nap when we get back to the hotel. He feels Luke nod his head on his shoulder.

They arrive at the hotel and all pile out of the van. When they get into the lobby Michael says “Go take a nap I’ll be right up, I promised my mum I’d give her a call and I saw this really cute shop down the road and want to get her something.”   
Luke just nods and heads up to their room. Michael goes around the back of the hotel and slips out so he doesn’t get seen by any fans, it’s going to be super awkward if they follow him and find out where he’s going. 

He goes down a couple of streets until he finds the little convenient store he saw the other day. He slips in and goes down the aisles searching for what he’s looking for. He found it and suddenly he’s nervous, like he’s been planning it in his head that the next logical step in their ‘relationship’ is to have penetrative sex. He’s been researching it when Luke’s not around and even watched a few gay porn videos just so that he’s not going in completely blind. 

He just didn’t think there would be so many different types of lube, flavoured, non flavoured, water based, silicon based, like what the actual fuck. He stands there for a good ten minutes before he settles on a non flavoured water based one and grabs a pack of condoms too. He sheepishly walks up to the checkout counter and places the lube and the pack of condoms on the counter.   
The clerk smirks at him while he rings the items up. “Have fun” he calls when Michael is almost out the door, and Michael ducks his head trying to hide his blush.

He gets back to the hotel room relieved to find Luke still asleep, he hides the types in his suitcase. They have a couple hours before they have to be at the party so he decides to take a nap with Luke. He strips down to just his shirt and boxers and curls himself around Luke’s back.

\--- 

Luke wakes up to the sound of giggles and whispering, “We have to leave soon” a voice says “I know but they look so cute I don’t have the heart to wake them” another voice answers. Luke opens his eyes to find Ashton and Calum sitting on Michael’s bed watching him and, oh he feels Michael behind him and blushes. “Well hello sleepyhead, did you have a nice nap” Calum teases. “You’re just jealous” Luke says while sticking his tongue out immaturely.  
“I am jealous why you don’t ever cuddle me like that Ashy” Calum pouts and tackles Ashton so that Calum is lying on top of him. “agh get off of me you idiot” Ashton shoves Calum playfully but Calum wasn’t expecting it and he lands on the floor with a loud thump. Michael wakes up to the sound of Calum whaling “I think you just broke my butt you asshole, I hate you Ashton Irwin” Calum stands up rubbing his backside, and a giggling Ashton grabs him from around the waist pulling him next to him on the bed, “you can’t hate me” he says with fake hurt expression on his face. “Why not?” Calum retorts.   
“Cause…” he kisses Calum on the cheek “Cashton is real bitches” he shouts and Calum high fives Ashton while Luke and Michael just watch their friends in amusement. “Why am I even friends with you idiots” Michael says shaking his head but still grinning.“Cause you love us” Ash said with a giggle. “Okay you two goofs go get ready for tonight” Michael says while getting up to look for something to wear. 

The two leave and Luke goes through his suitcase for an outfit. The two get dressed in comfortable silence. “You ready?” Luke asks once he’s got his shoes on. Michael nodded and when Luke turned his back and headed for the door Michael quickly snuck the lube and condoms into his jean jacket pocket.

Once they arrived at the party they all went their separate ways to greet people. Michael had given himself a limit of two beers, he didn’t want to be drunk when he and Luke had sex, and he wanted to remember that night. He grabbed a beer and made his way upstairs to one of John’s spare bedrooms, he hid the lube and condoms in the bedside drawer. He looked around the room and he dimmed the lights, fluffed the pillows made sure the duvet was perfect and had no wrinkles; he even found some air fresher. He wanted it to be nice and perfect, and that is when he should have noticed the warning signals because seriously no one puts so much thought into friendly shag. 

He locked the room to make sure no one else stumbled into the room for a hook up and messed it up; he put the key in his pocket and headed downstairs to grab another beer and find Luke. “Mikey where have you been?” Calum asked his words half slurred. “We’ve only been here half an hour and you’re already half smashed” Michael laughed at him. “So it’s a party, have some fun, find a girl to have some fun with” he said the last part wagging his eyebrows. Michael just shook his head; he was going to have fun tonight just not with a girl. And again he should have noticed the warning signals because he’s at a party with girls he is sure are willing to hook up with him but his mind is on Luke. 

They’ve been at the party for about two hours, Luke is nursing his forth beer, he’s had a couple shots as well, and he’s only slightly tipsy. He’s sitting outside around the bonfire when he feels someone behind him. “Come with me” the voice says and he knows its Michael, no one is paying attention to them as Luke follows Michael back into the house up the stairs and to a door. He unlocks is and ushers Luke into it. The minute Michael has closed and locked them inside he pushes Luke up against the wall and kisses him. “I’ve been wanting to do this all night”, Luke thinks Michael means kiss him but he lets out a surprised yelp with Michael pulls him roughly but the shirt and once he gets to the end of the bed pushes in onto it.

He crawls between Luke’s legs and says “I’m gonna make you feel so good Lukey” All Luke can do is moan when Michael crashes their lips together, the kiss is needy and lust filled, their tongues fight for dominance but Luke lets Michael win. He moves his hands under Michael’s shirt to indicate he wants it off. Michael pulls away from Luke so he can sit up and take his jacket and shirt off, “you too” he tells Luke who obeys and takes his shirt off and then unbuckles his belt. “needy aren’t we” Michael chuckles but helps Luke out of his jeans which is a struggle because they are so damn tight. Michael goes to get back on the bed once he’s got Luke’s pants off but Luke whines, “take yours off too” Michael chuckles but takes his jeans off as well, Luke lets out a choked breath when he sees Michael went commando. Michael gets back between Luke’s legs and kisses him again, he then starts trailing kisses down Lukes jaw, down his neck, and leaves a hickey just under his left collarbone. 

Once he gets to Luke’s nipples he takes the right on into his month and sucks it while tweaking the other with his index finger and thumb. “oh fuck” Luke says pushing his head back further into the pillow. Michael does the same to the other and when he gets to the waistband of Luke’s boxers he wastes no time in pulling the down his legs and throwing them across the room. Luke sighs at the feeling of his dick not being confined anymore. Michael leans over Luke, jerking him off with one hand while opening the bedside drawer to get the lube and condoms. Luke sees this and gasps, “Michael…” “Told you I was going to make you feel good. I’m going to make you feel good by fucking you so hard” Michael says while still jerking Luke. “Fuck!” Luke moans and bucks his hips up.

Michael stops jerking Luke off and sits up feeling really nervous all of a sudden, “um so I’ve never done this with a guy before, obviously, so um I looked up some stuff – he blushes and Luke lets out a giggle – and it says I need to finger you first” Luke leans up on his elbows “yeah so, uh just go slow yeah” he smiles and Michael and pecks his lips before lying back down and spreading his legs wider. “Make sure you use enough lube on your fingers and, lube up three” Luke instructs. Michael doesn’t say anything, just does as he is told and lubes up three fingers. He’s hand is slightly shaking.

He rubs his index finger around the tight muscle before very slowly pushing his finger in, he gets little to no resistance, “more, you can add another one” Luke pants out. Michael slowly pulls his finger out and then he starts pushing two back in, Luke lets out a moan which Michael uses as an indication to continue pushing him, once he’s got both fingers in down to the knuckles he slowly starts moving them in and out.  
After a few minutes of thrusting two fingers in Luke tells him to add his third finger. Luke hisses a bit at the stretch and Michael stills his fingers. “It’s okay, keep going” Luke pants out. Michael changes the angle of his fingers and he hits something that causes Luke to scream out. He sees the confused look on Michael face and says “you just hit my prostate feels so fucking good Mikey” Michael continues to hit his spot loving the loud moans Luke is making. “ ‘m ready, put your cock in me” Luke all but screams out.

Michael slowly removes his fingers from Luke, he grabs a condom rips the foil over with his teeth and rolls it down his extremely hard length. He lubes himself up turns to Luke. “Just go really slow yeah, you’re a lot bigger than your fingers” and if Michael wasn’t so desperate to be inside Luke he would have made a cocky comment. Luke wraps his legs around Michael’s waist; Michael positions his tip at Luke’s entrance and very slowly begins to push in. Once he’s bottomed out he stills waiting for Luke to adjust. “Move Mikey, fuck please move” and he doesn’t need to be told twice, he begins thrusting into Luke, “you’re so tight Luke, fuck it’s never felt this good”   
Luke lets out a moan of Michael’s name “faster please” he says out of breath and Michael starts to snap his hips as fast as he can. He is repeating same words over and word, “so tight, feel so good” he moves Luke’s legs so that they are over his shoulders and the change in angle means he’s pounding into Luke’s prostate, “OH FUCK RIGHT THERE!” Luke shouts out throwing his head back, “touch me” he tells Michael and he grabs Luke’s leaking cock and begins to jerk him off in time with his thrusts. 

With Michael’s thrusts continually nailing his prostate and having his jerk him off to too much for Luke and with a shout of Michael’s name he comes hard all over his stomach and some even lands on his neck.  
The feeling of Luke clenching around Michael is too much “Fuck Luke” and he comes into the condom. He collapses on top of Luke, trying to catch his breath. “That was fucking amazing” he says while leaning up off of Luke and slowly pulling out, he ties the condom and throws it in the bin and head to the en-suite bathroom and wetting a flannel so he can clean himself and Luke.

Once they are dressed and headed back down to the party they spot Ashton with a very drunk Calum draped over him. “oh thank fuck there you two are, Cal is absolutely shitfaced I’m going to take him back to the hotel, you guys want to ride with or stay longer?” Ashton asks while struggling to keep Calum upright. “Yeah let’s head out” Michael says throwing an arm around Luke.  
The four head out to the van and head off back to the hotel, once they’re back in their room and cuddled in Luke’s bed, he asks “earlier was good right?” “Fuck Luke it was it was one of the best I’ve ever had” Luke smiles and turns his face into Michael’s neck, “Night Mikey” Michael kisses the top of Luke’s head, “Goodnight”

\---

Luke wakes up to the undeniable pain his lower and ass. He rolls onto his back and, shit that wasn’t a good idea. He lets out a painful whine and snacks Michael’s chest. “S’that for” he says having been woken up but the smack. “My ass hurts” Luke whine and Michael starts giggling uncontrollably. “Sorry Lukey was worth it though wasn’t it?” Luke rolls his eyes at Michael but nods and slowly gets up from the bed and waddles over to the bathroom. “How and I supposed to play these two gigs today if I can hardly walk. Michael bursts out laughing again and Luke glares at him, “laugh again and that will be the first and last time we have sex” Luke threatens.

“Okay, okay I’m really sorry” Michael says while getting up and walking over to Luke, “how about I help you in wash in the shower and after I’ll order some food?” Michael suggests. Luke nods and turns on the shower and starts striping, he bends to take his boxers off and lets out a hiss and a pathetic whimper. “awh baby” Michael coos while helping Luke into the shower. “This is going to be a long day” Luke whines and Michael chuckles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So finally some proper Muke smut, sorry if it’s shitty but it’s so much easier to read smut than it is to write it haha.
> 
> Michael is starting to have feelings for Luke, but he hasn’t realised that yet, when he does he’s gonna be in denial which is when the drama starts.  
> There was a little bit of Cashton in this chapter too   
> Let me know if you enjoyed the chapter, feedback is always appreciated.
> 
> Megs xx


End file.
